History At Its Finest
by Jayden Mackenzie
Summary: From a narrative stand point Sasori’s and Deidara’s past unfolds. Back to age seven and ten, then finally to their current ages, we watch them with sad eyes as they don't remember...
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Naruto, however all creative liberties belong to me. The fiction story line is purely mine, and views on what characters look like (such as hair or eye) is also mine.  
**Authors Note: **This is done from my own perspective and application to what I know about the characters. Set in my own choice it might become a little hard to comprehend and you need to just swallow it as I write it. This is as I see their pasts might be, for the fun of it and the angst to come in part two.

---

Some people wonder what happened to Sasori's ring, some wondered if he just gave it up, and others know the story. I know he died at the hands of a young lady with pink hair and a fist like an explosive tag able to pound into stone and break it apart into thousands of pieces. Though I didn't witness the puppeteers dead, I can tell you it wasn't all that pretty in the end. He's a horrible sight to behold; a heart in a sealed casket in his chest, a cord he can control replacing his intestines, ten or so arms jutting from his back with blades upon the ends. He was anything but human, and how he controlled the puppet his soul lived within is the part I can't tell. Even I don't know, though everyone says I know all, and thus I can't tell you. It's Sasori's little secret isn't it?

Then there is Deidara even more strange, if only in the mind. I could tell you the story of his scope and how it got there, or I could spin the tale of his hands with the mouths that make clay. Perhaps I should start with why he is as he is? Or maybe not. I can, however, tell you about these two and their relationship. History is always my favorite subject in class, but today I'll forgo the lesson and just share the story. A man told it to me once a long, long time ago when I was just a middle aged woman with Sasori but ten and Deidara hardly a day over seven…

---

"Wait for me! What for me, yeah!" cried out a little blond boy at the fresh age of ten. His birthday had been some days ago, but it had come and gone without notice by anyone or anything. Now he had to run, run as fast as he could, to catch up with his so called "friends" who were racing away from him with laughter and giggles.

_He'll never catch us._ They always said to one another before scampering off like this. _He's the runt of his family! He can't even run right! Ha, ha, ha!_ Deidara never heard a word of their taunts, but if he knew he probably would choose not to if could.

"Wait! Yeah!" He called out again, breath heaving as he panted, eventually having to slow down before he fell over. Lactic acid filled his muscles in his legs and he was forced to stop and lean against a building nearby. He had been trying so hard to follow them through the streets of the rock village, but it was just so un-level and filled with holes here and there that it was impossible to navigate, especially with Deidara's small deformation. Not to say it was a deformation or retardation at all, he was just small for his age; smaller than all the other boys in the village. His mother just said it was because he hadn't reached his first growth spurt, so little Deidei never minded much. Until today.

"Stop I said, yeah!" The blond screamed out one last time, but they had gone completely from his view around the alley wall. With a small tear running over his cheek he leaned still against the wall he sniffed and stood up, legs finally feeling well enough to carry on again. But he'd lost the will to chase after those rotten boys, so with a sadness in his still caring heart he turned around and went to head home. He didn't make it far, however, as with his head hanging and eyes staring at his feet, he found himself suddenly on the dusty ground. Looking up he saw a rather tall boy, from his perspective in this case, and gave him a questioning look.

"Watch where you're going, hm. I need to get home." Deidara said softly but angrily as he slowly got to his little feet, his trousers now more dirty than before and cream colored shirt covered in gray-brown dust. Once standing he looked up to the male, his head hardly reaching his waist, and then went to go around him. The stranger stood in his way again, stepping to the left and then back to the right as Deidara tried to go back once more.

"Please move." He tried, mother always said the kinder approach worked best. Blank emotionless eyes looked down on the blond from under a hat. Removing the hat red hair spilled from inside and Deidara gasped. Red hair… A head protector from the village of Sand…

"S-Sasori…" The boy was in fear of the man before him, even if he wasn't much older than himself. Though by this point in time Sasori had not left his village, he was certainly coming close. Today he was out on a trip with two others whom he hardly spoke to and just took orders as he was told. Even twenty years prior to his revolt on the Sunagakure he hated wasting peoples time.

"Be quiet." Sasori commanded softly as he entered into the alley as well. Glancing around the corner he pulled back against the wall, yanking Deidara in front of him tightly. Two adults walked passed the alley without so much as a glance down into its dark depths and once they had passed, Sasori thrust Deidara away from himself. Small Deidara, confused, turned around quickly on his heels and looked up into the still emotionless visage.

"That wasn't very nice, yeah! You should apologize."

"Just as they apologized for running away from you?" Sasori replied tersely as he went to walk away. Deidara's small thin hands grappled at a fistful of the boys heavy cloaking attire and stopped him.

"What did you say?" he asked in a subtle quiet tone. His baby blues were downcast but turned up to Sasori, filled with salty tears. Sasori took no pity, but repeated himself as asked by the young boy. This child seemed more intelligent than he could have been for what, about seven or eight? He had nearly proper language, and understood all that was happening around him.

---

Was he a genius, or just beyond his years? I couldn't possibly answer that, not having been at the site, but I can tell you that Sasori was intrigued by Deidara's understanding. One was a genius, already working on his human puppetry, and the other only just starting to begin his journey to what he would be. Some said crazy, I say glorious.

---

"You saw, yeah?" Deidara wondered as he gazed up into piercing rust colored eyes, his tears finally spilling over the edge of his lids. Sasori did not turn away, he did not move nor even blink. His breath was still until he nodded once and spoke.

"I saw it all. Do you call them your friends?" Ten years old and speaking as he did, ten years old and acting as he did… it wasn't normal.

"Yeah." Deidara nodded once, but realized then that he had no friends for whatever reason. No one his age liked him, not to his knowledge, and he really in the end didn't like many people either. His mother was an acceptation, father dead so he didn't know the man, and any other family was a given. But there were no non-family relationships he held with anyone. With a sigh he shook his head. "No. I don't."

Sasori nodded again and then rounded the edge of the alley and started to stalk off down the dusty roadway in the opposing direction of which the two men had run. Now and then he realized someone was watching him, following him, but he didn't come to a halt until he was outside his home where he stayed temporarily on the trip.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked calmly as he looked over his shoulder with somewhat angry eyes. Deidara looked sadly up to Sasori as he came to a halt.

"I can only follow those who walk, yeah."

"Do you know why?"

"Mommy says it's because I'm short, hm." Deidara stared up at Sasori for a time, then stopped and looked away. "I'm not a strong runner though."

"I noticed." Sasori wasn't in the mood to converse any longer, he turned away in dismissal but the young blond wouldn't have any of it.

"Wait!" Deidara called and ran after Sasori to catch up and walk along side.

"What now? I'm busy and you're wasting my time."

"Will you be my friend?" Deidara asked as he looked up into Sasori's face. The two stared at one another and then Sasori seemed to sigh.

"No."

"Why?" Deidara was going to whine, Sasori could tell, and shook his head.

"Because I don't want to be your friend. You will waste my time."

"Then I'll be your friend forever, but you don't have to be my friend." Sasori, while caught of guard, shook his head and entered into the building without another word to the young boy.

_Friend forever, pft._ He thought solemnly, but even hours later after the sun had set and Deidara was long gone the words echoed in his mind.

---

Two or three years past by like dragging feet with cinder blocks attached to the sole of the shoe. I would say take off the shoe, but they were tied on so tight and with hands shackled behind your back, all you could do was keep on walking. Walking and praying, that is, praying that someone will find you on your travels and have a key to the cuffs turning raw your wrists and bleeding your feet from blisters. I should think one might give up, but time just dragged on as usual, having his job of keeping everything running smoothly from now until whenever. Maybe there was no whenever, and the clock would just keep ticking and ticking and ticking…

The old man told me that from seven to seventeen Deidara had a hard life as he adjusted to his newfound skills and grew accustomed to the scope in his eye. The man still would not tell me how it got there or why, he told me not of the clay molding mouths, and only that the blond had changed for the worse. As a child, he was a nice kid that could probably grow up to be a better person than what he turned into. He didn't. After that day when meeting Sasori it's said he was changed on the inside and out, growing older in mind and spirit than ever. Finally he got taller, not gallantly so, but tall enough to be above average.

Sasori never forgot what Deidara had said, but the boys image had escaped from his mind as he became consumed with his puppetry. He was the first of the two to leave his family, kill them even, and escape off into the wilderness. There it's said he joined Akatsuki, and Deidara we find out joined not much later.

---

"_Sasori."_ Spoke the leader of the organization smoothly. _"This is Deidara, he will be your partner as we are growing and I'm putting you all into groups."_ With that the two were dismissed, the leader a man of short words and having little time to converse thoroughly with his workers.

Sasori and Deidara looked at one another for a long moment. Deidara didn't know this man, hunched over with a black mask covering his nose and mouth. He didn't know the name, nor the voice when it spoke. Unaware that the man before him was a toy and the creature on the inside was his real partner, Deidara went on unknowing. Sasori meanwhile, hardly recalled a boy with blond hair. Back then Deidara didn't leave it to hang in his face, it wasn't even long enough back then to tie. Thus, friends forever and even meeting again, neither knew or remembered the existence of the other and went on as if they had just met for the first time in their life. Immediately they felt a connection with each other, however, Deidara wanting to get to know this mysterious man hidden under hats and cloaks and masks. Sasori, the usually Unwanting, felt his own desire to explore Deidara and get to know him even from a distance. Few got close to him, he always hiding inside Hiruko or just not saying a word of anything to anyone. Pulling their eyes from each other, they left the headquarters while throwing their conical straw hats onto their heads with billowing black jackets with red clouds following their knees in wake while walking out into the sun with heads held high and serious. From then until now they were companions, partners…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of _Naruto_, however all creative liberties belong to me. The fiction story line is purely mine, and views on what characters look like (such as hair or eye) is also mine.  
**Authors Note:** This is a continuation/part two of "History at Its Finest". If you don't like slash (m/m) then this fiction isn't for you as it's the lead up to SasoDei in the end.

Oh, hello there. I see you're back for more tales of mystery and romance, adventure, suspense? Well I have just the trick up my sleeve for you now, so pay attention closely as I will only tell this story once. The story of Sasori and Deidara continues one year after they first met as partners, the year of Konoha's beginning of destruction…

---

Deidara groaned in annoyance as he watched the clay mold in his palm, then turn into a liquid goop and fall to the hard rock ground below. Looking down at the substance he raised a brow in question, wondering why it wasn't working as it normally did, and then turned to his palm. He felt his chakra building up and making the clay within his body, but when it came out it seemed as if the air was turning it to mush. The blond couldn't figure out what was wrong, he'd gone over it all in his head dozens of times, but none of it seemed to make sense.

Sasori had been watching from his high ledge in the cave, hidden away where he'd been working on a modification to Hiruko later to be the needle nasty cannon on his left arm. Now and then he'd pause and take a break from his work to watch Deidara struggle with his problem. Sasori at one point had even laughed to himself, and offered assistance, but Deidara turned him down. The fact that Deidara was having this problem at all bothered the elder man, for if his partner was inadequate and not able to keep up and pull his weight in battle they would fail their missions. Sasori couldn't figure out what was wrong, however, and he'd mulled it over several times in the past hour as he watched more and more clay fall to the ground like syrup.

"Deidara." Came Sasori's voice, harsh and cold from way up overhead. "Are you upset over something?" he asked, thinking that perhaps his chakra, while molding correctly, was responding to an upset in Deidara's life. However, Sasori wasn't sure his partner could have an upset, seeing as they never went anywhere without the other and always were on missions. Maybe he was just tired of being with him, tired of being part of this organization.

"What do you mean, hm?" Deidara asked in response, stopping and looking up at Sasori with a glare.

"I mean, are you alright?" Sasori stated. "I'm thinking that your not producing clay to your liking because your angry over something."

"I'm not angry, yeah. At least not at anything but this stupid shit." Deidara waved his arm up at Sasori as shaking his fist, then letting it fall to his side. There was some sort of retching noise and a splatter as the mouth threw up roughly twenty fluid ounces of liquid made clay. With a groan Deidara went to walk off when he was stopped.

"Try again." Sasori commanded. Deidara glanced back, a glint in the air showing one long silvery strand connected from his shoulder up to where Sasori sat. "Again, what, hm?" Deidara replied coldly. Today was just not a good day and the male didn't want to be bothered with stupid ideals of what was wrong with him.

"Tell me what's wrong. Something is bothering you. You're tense."

Deidara turned away with a snap and stepped off, but with a jolt found himself sitting only inches from the spewed up clay on the ground. Sasori's presence was also near, he having jumped down from his ledge swiftly. Standing some feet from Deidara, the puppeteer looked from within Hiruko and sighed softly.

"Deidara. You're intelligent, probably too much so for your own good seeing as you can't help yourself, but you don't have common sense. You lack the idealism and temperament to be apart of this organization in my opinion, but you are powerful and unwanted anywhere else."

"Be quiet, yeah." Deidara hissed as he slowly got to his feet, one hand slamming down into the slop as he pushed himself up. The tongue lapped up the clay on his skin while making gurgle noises as if it were about to throw up again.

"I'm not." Sasori replied coolly as he released Deidara from his string and walked around to face the blond. "What's wrong? You're putting both of us into danger with this retarded skill of yours. You're also wasting our time."

"Then go get another partner, yeah." Deidara shouted. "If I'm not good enough get another one!" He threw his hands up into the air, the mouth letting loose a blob of solidified clay. Moments later there was a boom over head as the explosive let loose. The two looked up as a blast of air fell upon them. Luckily the clay had not reached the ceiling, far higher up than a simple flail of the arm could throw, and thus there were no falling pieces.

Sasori stared at Deidara and then shook his head, the black cloth mask swaying in the air. Deidara's blond hair blew about before landing over his left eye, the scope currently hidden under an eye-patch while the skin around the surgery healed.

"Feel better?" Sasori asked as he walked off, his large puppet body close to the ground. Deidara nodded to himself and looked at the palm with wonder. He was still new to this skill, it only appearing some years ago and he only beginning to understand the hands two years past. Sasori had helped him, in the process of being helped himself. When a part of him broke, Deidara would help fix it. While Hiruko was made of human puppets, certain parts had to be replaced with clay, and so Deidara was perfect for the job.

"I don't like you." Deidara said coldly as he watched Sasori go. "And I never will." His voice was filled with hate, but it was a false anger. He disliked the way Sasori talked down to him so often, and he loathed the way he was always emotionless and uncaring. Even if that is what it took to be a strong ninja, he could smile once in a while, smirk at his triumph, or let out a tear in sadness. Everyone did it, even if they pretended not to. Deidara did in his loneliness when no one could see, as he was sure all the other members did on their bad days. People can't not have emotion, and one day they would break.

"All the better for me." Sasori replied as he made it to the caves mouth. "Your art form sucks anyway." He said over his shoulder, Deidara frowned but thought he distinctly heard a hint of laughter in the males voice. He'd think on it later, for now he had to practice to make up for his lack of earlier.

---

So you see, dear friends, there was always that rough path on the way to happiness. We also got a glimpse of what Deidara was like before Naruto became a big part of their plot to take over. Back then the two had problems, they weren't nearly as close as they could have been, but that is all about to change within the coming years…

---

"Deidara, get out here." Called Sasori's low voice from outside the massive cave. There was a hint of urging in his tone causing Deidara to look up quickly.

"What is it, hm?" Deidara replied from where he sat against a small rock, fingers molding a bomb with meticulous accuracy.

"Just come out here. It's not like you have better things to do."

Deidara grumbled but slowly got to his feet and headed outside. Coming up beside Sasori he looked around, not seeing anything special until he noted Sasori's hand pointing at the sky. It was a dark stormy gray, ominous almost, and looming low to the ground. The two stared up at the sky for some time, Deidara moving his head with a flick and his hair fluttered out of the way of the scope over his eye. With a mechanical whirring the scope elongated giving the blond a much better view.

"What's causing this?" Sasori asked simply, glancing up to Deidara when he heard the whir.

"I'm not sure, yeah. I think it's just a usual storm, hm." Stated the blond as the scope zoomed out as far as it could, turned in adjustment, and then returned to normal. Shaking his head his hair fell over his eye again and he turned to Sasori. "Is that what you wanted me to see?"

"Yes." Sasori turned away and slowly made his way inside with a soft exhale. Deidara watched the sky for a moment before it opened up and rain poured down. He was soaked in moments and ran inside the cave, dripping wet and looking marginally unhappy. When Sasori turned to see him, he smiled from within Hiruko, but the puppet just smirked from behind the mask.

"Idiot."

"Shut up, yeah. I wouldn't have gotten wet if you hadn't called me out in the first place!" Shouted the male as he reached up to his collar and unzipped it to his waist. Once open he slipped his arms out of the sleeves and then wriggled out of the jacket which clung to his body. It slopped onto the floor with a squishing sound, water seeping out onto the earth. The clothing underneath was not as wet as the jacket, but the black shirt became damp quickly from his long yellow hair hanging over his shoulders. Sasori turned away quickly as Deidara started to remove his shirt and the fishnet top under that, his trousers were still dry.

"What are you doing? Go home." Sasori hissed over his shoulder as he started further into the cave, the wind pushing the wet pellets into the lair.

"Why? Are you embarrassed, hm?" Deidara teased as he let down his hair and started to wring it out. Sasori said nothing as the large beast lowered himself onto the ground to sit, he appeared to be sulking. Deidara, sneaking up behind him, put his hand on what one might assume would be his shoulder, and rest the palm there.

"Don't touch me." His voice snapped as he moved away. Deidara smirked and came around in front of Sasori and knelt about three feet away.

"Show me what you really look like, yeah." The blond said smoothly. Sasori appeared caught off-guard by this point and stumbled back. "I know this isn't you, yeah. It was easy to tell."

"How?" Sasori asked as he took some steps back again. He had thought his disguise was flawless, but now even Deidara had figured him out!

"Your mask moved, I saw your face. Hm." Deidara reached up and pulled the mask off over the strange looking head. The puppet seemed to be growling as the various blocks moved as is forming words but then just stopped in a vicious smile. Deidara dropped the mask and looked fiercely at Sasori. "Show me, yeah." he commanded as he stared down on Sasori.

---

Deidara looked up at the standing boy before him, Hiruko off to the side. The redhead looked off away from Deidara, not sure he wanted to be scrutinized by his partner. After a time there was not a sound from either, causing Sasori to worry over the awkward quiet. Looking back to where Deidara had been, he realized he was looking down at his thighs rather than his head. Snapping his head up he met Deidara's gaze in shock and it caused the blond to smirk.

"What are you smiling at?" Sasori asked as he went to step away, but Deidara stopped him. His right hand fisted the Akatsuki jacket the redhead wore and pulled it towards himself. Dragging Sasori in with the coat the two stared at each other, Sasori inwardly scared but outwardly emotionless. There was a long moment of silence again, the tension building until one of them broke.

"Deidara, let me go." Sasori said, but he hardly finished the sentence as he felt lips close over his. Rusty eyes widened before closing as he gasped in shock, Deidara holding him gently. What was this feeling? It bothered him, gave him anxiety. Pulling away and pushing Deidara back onto the ground Sasori disappeared into Hiruko and stalked off. Blue eyes watched him go before his middle finger ran over his lower lip as he smirked.

"That's payback for getting me wet, yeah."

---

The two after this time didn't talk too much for several months. Sasori was generally the one who was quiet, more so than normal, and Deidara was then forced into silence himself. Personally I think Sasori was being childish, but then again Deidara shouldn't have been such an ass. Oh well, pity the fool as he was the one to cause the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Naruto_, however all creative liberties belong to me. The fiction story line is purely mine, and views on what characters look like (such as hair or eye) is also mine.

Authors Note: This is a continuation/part three of "History at Its Finest". If you don't like slash (m/m) then this fiction isn't for you as it's the lead up to SasoDei in the end.

_---_

_Have you seen Sasori lately?_

_No, I haven't. He's missing I hear._

_Leader won't be happy with this._

_Maybe we should ask Deidara, he'd know._

_Pft, doubt it. Deidara doesn't know shit._

_Ha, ha. Right!_

They voices, they all spoke behind their backs all those years ago before the two proved themselves as comrades to this operation. These words, the scorn, it all came after the kiss as if they all had known about the secret. Sometimes they said nothing, their glaring eyes cold enough on the backs of the silent partners. Often they little, but still spoke. Hidan normally was the one to open his mouth the widest, once causing a fist to get jammed in his gaping hole.

Deidara hated when people talked about him behind his back. He'd been there, done that. He didn't want it again. This was a new life, he figured, a new place to start from. A new chapter. But with the others speaking silently in their corners and shadows, it was just like way back when… Before there was Sasori, before there was hope. Before there was anything but vicious words and loathing people surrounding him, coming down on him and overwhelming his small self…

Sasori on the other hand didn't seem much to care, used to it or just purely emotionless. Possibly two of the nine in the group knew of his past, if that. He wasn't bothered by their words, as words were not hurtful to him anymore. Even as a child he'd been coldhearted toward everyone around him, and then they had spoken. They'd made their judgment, passed their verdict, so no longer mattered to Sasori what they said or did not say. It never aroused his anger, caused him to lash out with his own hatful words. What did that accomplish? Nothing… Nothing at all.

"Deidara, get over here." Sasori called from across the cavernous head quarters from his seat on one of the various ledges. Deidara looked up from his own stand point, somewhat lower than Sasori's, and leapt. Feet touching the vertical cliff once, he pushed off and landed on the ledge next to Sasori. Back to the group, his right eye moved left to view Sasori askance.

"What, hm?" He asked in a low cold voice as he stood there, unmoving with his arms hanging at his side. Sasori didn't turn to look up to Deidara, and from under his conical hat he wouldn't have been able to see the boy anyhow.

"Tell them what you did." Deidara tried not to gasp and stumble when the words hit him like a brick. For a moment he could not speak, shocked, and was then overcome with rage. Still, he did not move.

"Why don't you? Tell them how your lower ranking partner forced you from your safe-haven, yeah. That'll go over big."

Sasori said nothing for some time as he mulled over his options. The rest of Akatsuki watched quietly, waiting. Hidan was getting fidgety and Zetsu appeared no better off as parts of the trap around his neck and head twitched. Itachi had turned away, his forever red eyes closed in annoyance with his head hanging to one side. Kisame had an amused smirk on his face, as did Kakuzu; not that anyone would know.

"Tell them, Deidara." Sasori finally stated. "Tell them what you did _afterward_."

"Is it so bad you can't say it?" The blond asked in sharply reply, head turning to look down at the older man. Sasori was roughly twenty-seven by now, Deidara only twenty-three. His tone caused the far-off blue haired member to turn around to watch, as normally the figure had their back to everyone. Sasori noticed, but said nothing as his eyes flicked up and his head tilted back. Gaze meeting Deidara's, blue eyes met with fake, both unblinking as they stared down one another.

"Tell them."

"I won't, yeah."

"Yo, hurry it up man! I gotta die before noon!" Hidan shouted as he stood up, arms back and bent around his scythe holding it behind the small of his back. "Let's go!" Even as he spoke he felt Kakuzu's eyes on the back of his head, but neither moved. However, Hidan knew Kakuzu's short temper only lasted so long before it broke.

"Deidara, tell."

"No." Deidara shook his head and went to jump away, but as he moved something pressed to his back. The room fell silent, the echo of falling pebbles from the ledge the only sound. Looking back over his shoulder, Deidara saw Sasori's left arm extended up from under the cloak and the strange weapon on the end was what had poked him. "You're threatening me, hm?" He asked, trying not to laugh. "With what, poison? Kill me then, yeah! You won't."

There was a click of some sorts, but it was not the arm that was Deidara's problem. It was the mouth. Normally this went against Sasori's methods, but he was angry now, and rather than showing anger through vocal emotion, he used force. Deidara wasn't sure if he should be scared, but he didn't think Sasori would actually attack him. Scope focusing in on the mouth he saw the darts ready to be released, but nothing happened.

"I knew you couldn't do it, yeah. You're art suc- ugh…" Deidara shook once, body stiff. It had all happened so fast he hadn't even heard the firing of the needles. Eye scope retracting he looked down to his stomach area, seven or eight needles protruded through the front of his body. Blood dripped slowly from the tips making small circles of red blood upon the stony ledge they stood on. Like a sticky goo, maybe molasses, Deidara looked back at the puppet before falling forward off the ledge.

Time seemed to stop as Deidara fell, and fell, and fell, the ground getting closer but never close enough to hit. Everyone was watching now, even Itachi, as the sound of a falling body resounded through the cave. Sasori moved forward to the edge of his pillar and looked down, watching. It seemed so out of character for him, so strange that he would do such a thing, but then again no one really knew Sasori on the inside.

The thud was approaching, everyone could feel it coming as they knew it would. When it was finally time, clocks started to move again but there was no sound. Instead, Sasori stood on his ledge with his right arm extended now and Deidara stopped floating in the air. The almost non-existent light in the cave caused the small glint on a thin strand extending from fingers to body. Deidara looked up to Sasori with a glazed eye, on the verge of passing out, but his mouth opened and he went to speak. Nothing but a spittle of blood came forth, and then the blond blacked out completely. The room seemed to sigh in relief, though not really. They didn't care. Only one person cared, and that one person was the same who had caused this pain.

---

I thought I should clear some things up with you all. Seeing as you've come back yet again, for the third and finally time I hope. Sasori was not always as mild as he appears to you all today, while he was very similar back then, his past always haunted him. Then, Deidara just pushed him over the edge. Or rather, the group had, and Deidara had just been the catalyst. Either way, Sasori "lost his temper". Now, you all know that Deidara turned out all right, but this accident does account for how the two behave toward one another later on. Their histories are conflicting, but they made a great pair when they pushed away their problems.

I really have no more story to tell you, as the man only told me one thing more. That thing, I've been told, is so sacred and secret that Sasori died for it. Deidara, who's death has yet to come, might die for it as well… But there is a moral to this story, several in fact, but my most important is that you shouldn't go about forcing yourself upon people. There is enough peer pressure in the world that you don't need to help increase it. As daily readers you might all come to understand this one day, but perhaps not today. Look for the morals in all features of life, as it will pass you by otherwise. It certainly did for these two.

---

A/N: I hope this final section cleared up some things for you readers and helped express the story better for others. I tend to write stories with morals, because I find that people just don't get it anymore. They don't understand. I hope, that through my fan fictions, as fun as they are, you readers take something away. If you don't, well, I can't help you. If you do, great. Sasori and Deidara, due to unknown ages in the actual manga have been given fictional ages by myself. According to the manga however, Sasori at the time of death is roughly early to mid thirties. I can't imagine Deidara being far younger, but for my own purposes he's been made three years less than Sasori for this fiction. Please don't go by my ages and anything I say as I am not owning of these characters or taking part in creating them. I only used very educational guesses to place ideas and thoughts.

Thank you all for reading this three part fiction of SasoDei. I look forward to your comments and hope you enjoy the other 27 fictions made for 30Forbidden community challenge on LJ.


End file.
